


Genie

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Did you know Richie Tozier is secretly a genie? Yeah, Eddie didn't know that either.Oneshot/drabble





	Genie

Richie leaned back on his elbows with a small smirk. He had something funny to say to his best friend. But would he get it? Hopefully. 

"Hey Eds," he started. 

He didn't get that far though, because of course Eddie then said: 

"Don't call me that!"

He ignored him. "Did you know I'm a genie?"

"What?" Eddie frowned. Of course he wasn't, but he'd play along with him. For now, at least. "If you're really a genie then prove it, Rich."

Richie smirked even more. 

"...just rub me three times and I'll come."

Eddie smacked him. He deserved it. 


End file.
